Black Velvet : Seth Rollins One-Shot
by Shannon5288
Summary: This is the sequel to my first Seth Rollins one-shot, FMLYHM. Seth and his now former girlfriend, OC/Chloe have a chance run-in with each other while they're out with friends. How will they react to each other? **This one has a good bit of smut involved, but not as much as the 1st one in my opinion anyway. I do not own any of the characters except Chloe & Haley** Enjoy & Review


**Black Velvet : Seth Rollins One-Shot**

Chloe checked her reflection in the mirror making sure her make-up was flawless. She ran her hand across the blue jean mini skirt smoothing out the creases. _"Come on Chloe!"_ her friend shouted eagerly from the living room. "I'm coming, I'm coming cool your tits Haley" she huffed. It had been almost two months since Chloe's relationship with then boyfriend, Seth ended. They always had a back and forth romance but they loved each other or so she thought. All she wanted was to one day become Mrs. Seth Rollins, but after two and a half years of dating, she and Seth weren't on the same page. She sighed turning off the light in her bathroom as she joined her friend Haley at the front door. _"I'm glad you let me convince you to go out tonight. You've been locked away from the world for too long Chloe. You need to move on babe, cause I'm sure Seth is doing the same thing"_ Haley said pursing her lips. "I guess you're right, Hales" Chloe shrugged. _"Of course I am, now let's go!"_ Haley chuckled.

"_Seth, bro come on it's not like your jeans are gonna be any tighter. We're ready to go man!"_ Corey yelled. "Yeah, yeah hold on Graves I'm coming dude. Relax damn…" Seth trailed turning off his bedroom light. _"Damn beauty queen you are…"_ Corey mocked. "Fuck you dude!" Seth sneered hoping into Roman's truck. _"Well it's about time you ladies got down here. Dean and I were gonna leave your asses and snatch up all the hot girls to ourselves"_ Roman teased. _"Hey don't blame me, it's Rollins' fault we're late leaving"_ Corey laughed. "Man fuck you guys, but I really do need this night out so thanks!" Seth said looking out the window. He occasionally thought of Chloe with every couple he saw walking into various restaurants and holding hands on the street. He smiled at a couple he saw arguing by a car when the guy gently pushed away the hands of the woman hitting him and kissed her. It made him think of all the times he and Chloe would fight and all he had to do was kiss her to calm her down again. _"We're here fellas! Let's go find us some ladies to party with…"_ Dean trailed stepping out of the truck.

The music thumped loud through the walls and floor of the club. Colorful lights flashed as a mixture of smoke and fog filled the air. _"Patron shots boys, time to man up!"_ Roman shouted placing two trays of shots down on their table. Seth grabbed his first shot and toasted his friends, "Here's to getting fucked up!" he cheered. Chloe suddenly found herself dancing alone as Haley had disappeared with some tall red headed guy. "Thanks Hales…definitely feeling the hoes over bros love tonight" she thought to herself as she danced around in circles. Seth downed his second shot and settled his eyes on the backside of a tanned woman in a jean mini skirt. "Found my target boys…don't wait up" Seth trailed walking down to the dance floor. It was so loud in there that it was practically impossible to ask for a dance so Seth placed his hands on the woman's hips and started to grind against her plump ass. He felt his cock harden against her backside as her hips swayed back and forth. The light scent of her perfume made him dizzy as the smell was now familiar to him. Chloe ground her ass into the heavy erection of the guy behind her. She was getting turned on with his ability to keep up with her seductive movements. His hands slid around and cupped her breasts as she took in the recognizable scent of his cologne.

Her eyes snapped open quickly as she turned to confirm her suspicions. **"Seth?" "Chloe?"** they both gasped at the other. Chloe began to back away from him, "This can't happen… not again" she shook her head walking away from him. Seth stood there for a brief moment processing his next move. "I gotta get her back…"he thought to himself. Seth stormed out of the club behind Chloe and did a brief sprint to catch up to her. Once he caught up he pulled Chloe by her hips to a semi dark nearby alleyway. "What the fuck?" she scoffed with a hint of panic in her voice. Seth pinned her to one of the brick walls in the alley. "Relax gorgeous it's just me" he said softly stroking her cheek. "What do you want Seth? We're over with remember?" she huffed. "Chloe, I need you. I'm still in love with you and I miss you…" he sighed cupping her face. "Oh so you need me, you miss me, and you're still in love with me huh? But you don't want to marry me, you're just comfortable with stringing me along aren't you?" she seethed. As Chloe ripped Seth a new asshole with her words, he thought back to the couple he saw arguing by a car and how the guy just leaned in and kissed the woman. He bit his lip and squinted his eyes at her as curse word after curse word rolled from her mouth. _"I love this crazy woman" _he chuckled to himself before finally pressing his lips to hers. At first Chloe fought the kiss by trying to push Seth away, but to no avail she relaxed in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck.

Seth's tongue grazed her bottom lip searching for an entry into her warm mouth. Chloe parted her lips and their tongues eventually tangled with one another, the familiar tastes of peppermint from Chloe made Seth moan into their kiss more. He ran his hands down the seams of her jean skirt until his fingertips brushed up against the skin of her thighs causing her breath to hitch. She wrapped her arms around his midsection underneath his blazer pulling Seth closer to her. He gently kicked her legs apart and ran his hand up the front of her skirt until his fingertips grazed her underwear. She gasped lightly after feeling his thumb brush over her ever swelling clit. He palmed her clothed slit through her lace panties. "I want you right now Chloe. I need you…" he whispered in her ear. He took her lips one last time and she nodded breathless afterwards. Chloe turned around and rested her hands on the brick wall in front of her arching her back to poke out her perfect ass. "Beautiful…" Seth groaned as he pulled her skirt up over her hips. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her wearing a yellow thong. Chloe whimpered as she felt Seth palm her ass cheek before hooking his finger into the tiny string of her underwear to pull it off to the side exposing her wet lips.

He knelt down behind her as his tongue shot out of his mouth and pushed against her lips. Seth reveled in her taste as it had been two months since he last had her. Chloe shivered at the feeling of Seth's tongue running against her wet folds. She gasped sharply as he sucked her swollen clit into his mouth and rolled his tongue over it several times. He released her clit making a small popping sound as he returned to his feet. Chloe's body trembled as a cool breeze blew past them. "Here gorgeous put this on" he said handing her his blazer jacket. "Thanks!' she smiled back at him. "This is really soft material for a jacket. What is this velvet or something?" she chuckled. "It's velvet babe…" he grinned. He always loved how Chloe could still sometimes be a big goof ball even during their most intimate moments. She quickly forgot about the jacket as she felt Seth's fingers slip inside her core. Chloe let her head fall back on his shoulder as he worked her with his fingers. "You like that gorgeous?" You like my fingers inside this pretty pussy?" Seth growled huskily in Chloe's ear as he kneaded her left breast with his free hand. "Yes!" she moaned softly. "Yeah, you like this baby?" he groaned feeling her walls spasm around his fingers. "Seth…please…" she begged nearly out of breath.

Seth withdrew his fingers from her center making her whine. "Patience sexy…" he smirked. He hastily unbuckled his belt and jeans and shoved them down just below his butt. He took his hand a gripped his throbbing length deciding to tease Chloe, he slapped her lips a few times with his cock making her moan "Dammit Seth" in frustration. Seth lined himself up with her wet entrance and slid his free hand up away from her breast to give her throat a gentle squeeze as he buried himself inside of her center. "Fuck!" Chloe groaned as Seth thrust heavily in and out of her body. She continued to brace herself against the brick building as her right leg was pulled back and Seth hooked it around his body. "God Chloe, I missed you so much baby!" he panted thrusting into her harder. He removed his hand from her throat and wrapped it around her midsection giving himself more leverage to plunge deeper inside of her. Chloe looked back at Seth over her shoulder locking eyes with him as he continued to ravish her body. He gently returned her leg to ground and pulled out once again making her whimper at his sudden absence. "Turn around for me gorgeous" he said in a low voice. Chloe took her hands off the wall and turned to place her back against the wall. Seth leaned in stealing a slow kiss from her plush pink lips. He grabbed her hips and hoisted her up a bit higher on the wall. She steadied herself placing her hands on his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. Seth glided back into her core with ease kissing her deeply as he thrust up hitting her sweet spot. Their breathing grew shallow as they both began to approach their orgasms. Chloe's walls clamped down on Seth's length as she ran her nails over his shirt covered back. "Damn baby so tight!" he groaned fighting through the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. "Yeah…yeah, oh God Seth!" she moaned. Seth increased his pace as he felt Chloe's walls pulsate around his cock. Two heavy thrust later and Chloe let her orgasm wash over her as Seth emptied himself deep inside of her core.

He stood still for a good minute clutching her hips as he laid feather kisses on her lips. "I love you, you stubborn jackass" Chloe mumbled against his lips causing him to chuckle. Slowly Seth pulled out and lowered her feet back to the ground. He pulled his pants back up over his hips and helped Chloe fix her shuffled clothing. She bit her lip when she noticed him staring at her. "What?" she muttered flashing a coy smile. "You're perfect for me Chloe. I don't want anyone else but you, you sexy, crazy ass woman. One more thing, don't ever think that I don't wanna marry you. Cause I do, just not right now baby" he smiled kissing her softly. She glanced up at him with big doe eyes chewing on her bottom lip, "I'm sorry about overacting with that anyway" she shrugged sheepishly. "It's all good babe. You know, we can totally cross tonight off of our sexual fantasy list right?" he smirked. "Wow, yeah we totally just got it on in a dark alley didn't we?" she laughed covering her face with her hands. "I've got no regrets, how about you?" he shrugged. "Seth…whenever I'm with you, the word regret doesn't even cross my mind" she smiled easing up on her tip-toes to kiss him. "Can I come home tonight? Corey's cool and all but he has this weird obsession with velvet. Which kind of explains why you're wearing my black velvet blazer. He got me that last week as a brotherly gift, so in order to not be mean I wore it tonight. Glad it came in handy." he chuckled as he flagged down a taxi. "You can come back home, I miss having you there anyway" Chloe smiled. "Awesome, cause other than just being with you, I miss our California King bed" he grinned hopping into the taxi with Chloe. Seth was back where he belonged.


End file.
